


Beyond the Rage

by DeadishScribe



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, getting a little handsy, more to come I think - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadishScribe/pseuds/DeadishScribe
Summary: This is a short scene of a Sith warrior, Darth Letum (my OC) and his lover, Vette. They struggle to bond, but inch by inch she gets closer to him. Could there be a beating heart within the chest of this agent of death and destruction?





	Beyond the Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this piece, and I may come back and edit it. I definitely intend on writing more... sometime in the future...  
> There's not really mature content, but there are suggestive references to certain actions if you catch my meaning (wink wink), and there may or may not be a handsy grabbing (wink wonk).
> 
> Please, enjoy!

"Hey, what’s up?”

He’d propped himself up from his side with an elbow, turning to the Twi’lek lying beside him, “Really? That’s the first thing you say. Not ‘was that as good for you as it was for me?’”

“Well yeah, that too. You just seem… troubled”

Letum gave a huff. Vette was always concerned. Perhaps too much so. That wasn’t true at first, she would’ve been alright with him just dropping dead out the middle of nowhere. Now it was different. Now they had just spent the past hour and a half entangled in one another. Each was enveloped in bliss, and they both felt that it wasn’t simply passion which drove them to his quarters. Or at least, not entirely.

“It’s nothing”

“That’s what you say when it’s something”

“I don’t particularly feel like being psychoanalyzed; can’t we just bathe in the afterglow? Just a little?”

With that she flipped the sheet over his head, rolling over to sit up with an extended stretch of her arms, “No, we can’t… every time I get a little closer, every time you open up, you lock down again. Why? Do you not trust me, or was this just a fling to you?” she scowled, catching him off guard. She’d never scowled at him before. Ever. Not like that.

“No!” he cried out, although his attempt to pull the tangled sheet from his body was failing miserably in a storm of grunts, groans, and swears. Vette came to the rescue. Whenever he couldn’t do something, she was there, always. It was something he admired, something he treasured, though he didn’t realize it until a short while ago, “This was more than that, I swear”

“Then what is it? What’s going on?”

There wasn’t anger in her eyes like he was expecting. No, there was something else there; concern, almost. To him, it almost looked like _fear_ , making his stomach churned. He paused, turning his head away from her as she gazed down at him. His newly found lover could barely make out his alabaster features in the dim illumination of the Sith’s room. Rather typical in her opinion, they always went for the dark and spooky. The academy was proof enough. Maybe she could do something about that at some point.

He kept his silence for a while longer before answering, “When I say it’s nothing, I mean it’s nothing you should worry about. I’m a grown man, I can handle myself just fine without your help” if he didn’t have such composure he would have been grimacing at himself. Not the wisest choice of words.

“You really don’t get it, do you? Sith are just really, really thick it seems-” Vetter ran a hand over the top of her head, careful not to stimulate her lekku too much, there had been quite a lot of that already, “-you said this was more than a fling, which means you want something between us. What that something is, I’m not sure, but if you want this to be a regular thing with no strings attached, you’re out of luck. I don’t shake my ass for just anyone” now she was giving a smirk, though Letum couldn’t tell the spirit of it.

With a sigh he plopped back on the bed, looking at the dark ceiling. He wasn’t sure why when he had a far better view standing before him at the moment. Everything about her was just… right. Her form, her mind, her wit, her voice. Everything. Yet, there was something else deep within him. Shame. It was shame. Shame in what, however. Letum knew, but the man didn’t care to admit it to himself.

“So, if I’m understanding this correctly, you want us to be… partners?”

Her hands went to her hips, attracting his attention down, then back up her form. Not bad at all, “Is that what _you_ want?”

In an instant, a spark ignited within the depth of his chest and the Sith lord was now on his feet, seemingly ready for battle. Vette couldn’t keep her eyes from wondering between his parted legs either. One view for another seemed fair in her book. He thought about being embarrassed, and while he couldn’t hold the flush from his cheeks, he kept the façade of his cool exterior. It also helped that the room wasn’t conducive to one’s sight. Not like she hadn’t seen it; she had done more than seen it by this point. They had joined together in a way he hadn’t before. Not with anyone else at least. Admittedly, it was strange and awkward. His lack of experience was painfully apparent. He knew the basics, but beyond that he was rather clueless. Not much time for women when one was traipsing around the galaxy at their master’s command. Eventually she guided him, however, and the two of them fell into a rhythm. Rode would be more accurate. Needless to say, it was exhausting, leaving even Letum winded. He found it was the same kind of exhaustion he experienced after training. This was far more blissful in comparison, easily.

Now it was the silence which made things awkward between them rather than the posing and the gazing. His stare bore a hole, not in her, but in the painting to the left of the door. An actual, honest to the Force, oil painting. It must have cost a fortune… or a life, one never knew with a lord of the Sith. A landscape, the lakeside of some undeveloped planet, lush with the tones of water and foliage. Trees overhung a well-used dirt path alongside the lake, stretching up into a cliff to overlook the lake itself. Gorgeous in every sense. Letum would never admit it, but it was one of his few treasures. Nearly as much as his lightsabers were in fact. Vette never really understood it beyond the piece being a valuable artifact which could easily find a buyer on any major black market, of which she knew many. It was always a question in her mind as too what exactly he saw in that painting beyond the oil. Most would figure that the holo-painting one the opposite wall would be his prize. The view was that of one of his estate’s windows in Kaas city. Technically it was an apartment, but ‘apartment’ wasn’t nearly as elegant in his opinion. He loved Dromund Kaas its constant downpour. She wasn’t certain, but Vette imagined it was a form of freedom for him, a home to call his and his alone.

“Are we gonna stand her in a literal naked silence? Not that I mind, you’re just as fine from afar as you are up close” she trilled at him. Now she was just teasing to skirt around the weight of her question. What did he want?

It didn’t take long to think it through, the shyracks flying about in the depths of his abdomen told him all he needed. Sith often spoke on emption yet turn directly to hate and rage and suffering. Thoughts had been running through his mind ever since he became an apprentice; _why only those?_

Why not happiness and joy and love?

Why not love?

“I just… I’m me and you’re, well, you”

“What exactly does that mean, is this one of those racist Sith things aga-”

She was cut off with a forceful wave of his hand to his side, “No. Quite the opposite. I’m Sith. I’m everything you should despise, I’m-” his head dropped slowly, hanging down nearly shoulder height, “-a monster. I’m a monster… and a threat to you in more ways than one”

He felt he was right, he _knew_ he was right. How many people had he slaughtered? How many innocent slaves was he forced to kill on the bidding of his masters? He didn’t regret all of his killing, true; he took pleasure and pride in his skill of bloodshed—of war—be it against the Republic or his fellow Sith. He reveled in the sensation of his blades slicing through the armor, flesh, and bone of his enemies. There was darkness inside him that couldn’t be excused away or swept under the rug. Letum knew what he was. He always knew. And in a way, he absolutely loved it.

Vette’s head jerked back in shock. Did he really feel that way, truly? Moments later he felt tender fingers meet his chin, pulling him up into an equally tender kiss, “Never call yourself that again, my love. It’s not true. I don’t think you could ever hurt me, not really” She saw something she’d never see—his tears.

 _My love._ In an instant a spark filled his mind and soul. That was it, that was his purpose now.

He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was pull her into himself, an arm wrapping around her face while his hand rested against the back of her neck. Instinct told her to melt in his arms, enveloped in safety, comfort, warmth. The man attempted to keep control in vain. Over a decade of pain crashed out as he collapsed into her shoulder. Now she was holding him to her own body, closer than any other. Vette knew there was nothing she needed to say at this point. She knew she had to have his back now, just as she always did.

Eventually his burst of emotion calmed itself, though it took some time. That was ok though, at least to Vette, he needed it. Even if her shoulder was soaked. The embarrassment was clear, so she let him go at his own pace. Surprisingly enough he had already brought his head back up with a smile after rubbing his tears off on her a tad longer.

“Ew!” she said as she fell into him with a giggle, “Sith cuties, gross!”

“Vette, I think you have more than just cooties to be concerned with at this point.” Letum gave his own little chuckle.

Now her hands met his face, pulling him in, “Seriously, I love you”

“And I you, my funny little Twi’lek” he responded with a gentle kiss upon her nose.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be sappy! _Sappy_!”

“Oh shut up”  
“Make me~”

With that, another sudden gesture from her Sith put their bodies truly face to face, meeting all along their front. In return Letum felt an all to familiar hand grasp one side of his rear, giving a gleeful squeeze that evolved into a full groping. Another smirk painted her lips, the kind she got when a devious plan was forming in her head, “Hey, wanna go for round two? You take point though, I did all the work last-”

No sooner had she spoken that Letum was trailing kisses and the tiniest of nibbles along the length of her neck and lekku alike. Gasps escaped under her hot breath, tauntingly dancing over his ear as she gladly opening herself to the sensations of ecstasy just before a whirling knock came at the door. X2, of course, let himself right in. Once he gained an understanding of just what he was looking at he gave a pitched whistle of approval. Little bastard.

“X2! How many times do we have to have this conversation—you don’t just knock, you have to wait for a response before entering.” All he met with was the sassy, chittering laughter of the astromech droid. Letum was seriously considering deactivating him for a long while, just to teach him a lesson, “You’re dismissed”

One moment passed, then another, and another before he realized the droid was being a pervert. A few more beeps, whoops, and whistles confirmed his intentions.

“No, you can’t watch… why? I don’t need a reason why!”

She couldn’t help but admire the quick shift of attitude, the fire he held. Once more he felt gentle hands pull his face away to hers, “Let him watch, we can ‘revisit’ his records later for, ahem, _personal_ use. Besides, you’re rather hot when you’re frustrated. Feel free to take it out on me, just a little~” with that, she pulled him onto the bed over her, face to face with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave kudos and comments! I'll make content regardless, but it's encouraging, motivating, and makes me want to work that much harder. Your support is more invaluable than you know!


End file.
